Gruntipedia:What Gruntipedia is not
I am soooooo gonna get flamed for this update... Fanon/Fanfiction Time for a fun little update. This is gonna hurt a lot of our usual editors, but the admins have had a little chat, and we have decided... MOST FANON WILL BE DELETED There its been said, I have started the process, but it will take time. but I would like to point out the word 'most' in the above sentence, high rated stuff (by many people not just the creator and some other guy) will not be deleted. We are tying to see if we can get a new ratings system, one like Halopedia's (numbers instead of stars). I would like to say that I can enjoy such a style of writing, but this is not Halo Funny Fanon, this is UnHalo. Here our goal is to make Wikipedia/Halopedia style pages that are humourous. So I am sorry to say that most Fanon will go. Now, you can still make fanon, but it will be on a trial and error basis, if people like it I will allow it. If not it goes away for good. This brings me to two more points. Notice the 'I' in the above sentence, under normal circumstances I would use the word 'we' but, as of right now, I am the only active admin. I have no idea when the others will return. But rest assured, I will take over the duties for all of them, and don't go bugging the other admins with stuff like "when will you be back" and the like. Now I said something about two points, ah there it is, any attempt to remake your fanon and/or deleted page will be dealt with by me giving out a heavy ban sentence. I am not kidding people. I have no issue with banning ANYone for ANY reason, as long as you break a rule, you're gone. Being Banned So now, new ban rules: *If banned I don't want to see you around here until the ban is over, ban dodging (also goes by the name of ban evading) or creation of a new account, or just editing by IP (I track IPs people, don't try me) will result in a heavier ban ON TOP OF the first ban. *When banned, you have a chance to appeal your ban, to either get rid of it, or have it shortened. *When banned, you are banned from our IRC channel on the Freenode server #Gruntipedia. The only time that you can come on there, is to either appeal your ban, or if an admin asks for you to be there. Images Three options here- *Use the image right away *Describe what the image will be used for in the future *Impress me, I am a trained photographer, in the computer and graphic arts, and I might not delete it. (Don't count on me liking it) Also, make a name that is obvious, and makes sense, two or three times we have had names of images that are so long, the screen can't fit them, that is a sure fire way to get the image deleted, I don't care if you scanned in the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, if the image name is crap its gone. Also, for God's sake people, Microsoft Paint-ed pictures are not funny, again, I am extending an offer, if you want something made, send me a message here I am trained in photoshop, I can help out. Contacting the Admins If you need to contact an admin, go here. This is my talk page, just tell me when you need to talk and I will be on the IRC, as long as I can get to a computer. Any questions or comments can be sent to me, I try to check Gruntipedia at least twice a day, but I am a full time student with a part time job. So don't expect instant replies. A Last Note in Parting If its not funny, don't even think about it. I don't care how funny that in-joke was, its not funny here. As for Fanon/Fanfiction, go ahead and try your luck. I have said this time and time again, we make wikipedia style pages, they are absurd, and funny, and we take them seriously. In being serious, the jokes are even funnier. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 02:37, 19 November 2008 (UTC)